the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2019
00:01-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-55 Did my first block on ESB, hmph. 00:01-57 Crazy hitta. 00:02-20 lol 00:02-25 good good 00:02-40 now korra join me in my salvasion plan 00:02-43 s Seems you are already abusing your rights 00:02-54 XD lol syde XD 00:03-59 How the HELL did he beocme an admin 00:04-13 Obv. 00:04-17 The community voted for me...... 00:04-28 Was I in that vote? 00:04-35 Yes? 00:05-03 Hmph. 00:05-21 Just rememebr that no matter how good you do, you are still Thek*rrafan w/ your cronies. 00:05-34 YIS. 00:06-09 becaus i bride them 00:07-16 bribe * 00:08-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:12-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:13-36 Tkf threatened AMK claiming " AMK, i will kick your ass if you dont promote me to admin." 00:15-19 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:15-59 Never would have expected that. 00:16-08 :P 00:17-38 I wish people would stop making a big deal about sharing "personal information". 00:18-19 You mean like overreacting to people who ask? 00:18-22 I definitely understand how difficult it can be to discuss something privately when Wikia doesn't provide anything private outside of chat. 00:18-54 Especially not when everyone can't be on at the same time 00:19-07 One of the reasons I'm so glad to have Discord. 00:20-31 "That's not allowed on Fandom, private information should stay private! " 00:20-32 No shit. 00:21-12 But where else are they supposed to go since you won't even allow them to share links to other private websites? 00:21-24 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1613607 So dumb. 00:21-24 Idiot. 00:21-31 On at least one occasion, I had a vision of there being a special sandbox page not accessible to non-admins. 00:21-34 That's like freaking out because someone shared Discord tags or something. 00:21-39 Thank you. 00:21-57 And Rick wanted to whine about it. 00:22-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:22-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:22-18 Rick is another Applemasterexpert, tbf. 00:22-18 Expect somewhat smarter. 00:22-21 *Except 00:22-32 He's smarter, but almost as annoying. 00:22-33 Rich Sanchez 00:22-37 Rick* 00:22-53 http://prntscr.com/mkbdxc 00:22-58 That was just not necessary. 00:24-41 ^ 00:28-43 If they didn't want people to find personal info about them on other sites then either a) go under a different username or b) dont share it at all 00:28-46 Really simple 00:28-48 **b 00:28-58 (cool) 00:29-04 ;w; 00:29-16 i always forget that b ) turns into b) 00:29-27 (cool) 00:33-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:34-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:37-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:37-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:38-46 C.S is jabba the hut 00:40-44 ....i am watching a strange video 00:44-20 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:44-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~